Positioning of terminal tackle is critical to the success of any angling activity, regardless of what form that activity might take.
For the shore-bound angler, for example, the limits on the traditionally unaided, selective positioning of terminal tackle is a function of casting skill, (practice and inherent physical coordination), and the ballistic limitations of the combination of the fishing rod and the strength of the fisherman's arm. Taken together, all these influences constrain an angler's fishing activity to that small area of water that extends out a short distance from the shore line in the angler's immediate proximity.
Even angler's privileged enough to have the use of a boat, are often faced with significant limitations on the scope of their angling opportunity. These limitations arise due to such things as obstructions which do not admit the boat to desirable fish habitats, or habitat where the draft of the vessel exceeds the depth of water associated with that particular habitat.
All angler's, be they shore-bound or aboard a fishing vessel of any size, can be subject to crowding by adjacent anglers, and to the limitations that such crowding imposes on the arcuate extent of each anglers fishing field.
The handicapped, ill or convalescing angler is faced with a number of obstacles to the enjoyment of the sport. Casting itself can be difficult or even impossible. Access to shoreline fishing opportunities can be highly limited, and even those that are available are likely to be subject to a great deal of fishing pressure, as well as often being less than ideal fish habitats in the first place. Access to boats is also somewhat limited, even for those who in spite of their handicaps or medical conditions, feel secure enough to venture out in a suitably accommodating vessel.
In response to these issues, there have been developed a variety of remote controlled fishing vessels. Illustrative devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,500--Pena; No. 4,161,077--Ciaccio; No. 4,339,888--Sheng-Jung; No. 4,856,222--Hannam.
The first of the above-listed patents relates to a radio controlled, self-propelled fishing float. The float is adapted to release a pre-determined and non-adjustable length of fishing line connected to selected terminal tackle, after a predetermined period of time following the release of the float by the angler.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,077 relates simply to a radio controlled model boat with means for releasably trolling a predetermined and non-adjustable length of fishing line secured to selected terminal tackle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,888 relates to a radio controlled model boat which is adapted to tow and selectively release a fishing float. The float has a motorized reel for deploying and retrieving the terminal tackle. In operation, a predetermined amount of line is deployed from the float after a preset time interval. The amount of line so deployed is not adjustable. When a fish strikes the terminal tackle, a motorized retrieval system is activated and the line is retrieved by the float, which is then retrieved by the angler.
The last of the abovementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,222, relates to a remote controlled model boat having a particular type of fishing line release.
Note that the two "float" type devices described above are arranged in series between the angler and the terminal tackle, with the result that an angler is unlikely to feel much of the fight that is associated with the sport. Moreover, none of the above devices in any way facilitate any controllable vertical positioning of the terminal tackle, or provide for the feedback of any intelligence related to the likelihood of successful angling in relation to any given location of the remote controlled boat/float. In short none of the above devices goes very far towards facilitating the intended purpose of providing a remotely controlled means for critically positioning terminal tackle in a deliberate and informed manner, responsive to the perceived fishing opportunity.
Fishing is not a two-dimensional challenge and the ability to merely controllably position the boat randomly over the surface of a body of water will do little to enhance the angling experience. Furthermore, the ability to selectively position the terminal tackle is useful only in conjunction with current intelligence relating to the presence of fish or the nature of the fish-habitat below the waters surface. The remote control solutions that have been advanced to date are inadequate in at least these abovementioned respects. Their respective short-comings undoubtedly have played a major, if not singular role in preventing any such solutions from gaining commercial acceptance. Certainly those short comings are the very antithesis of the intended purpose of these prior devices, i.e. facilitating the active angling experience. Accordingly there remains an ongoing, and substantial need for improved remote controlled fishing devices.